


We should talk!

by QueenofFennoscandia



Series: Scandal [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Confusion, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Rumors, Student AU, University, University Student Katsuki Yuuri, University Student Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor with long hair, because again why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofFennoscandia/pseuds/QueenofFennoscandia
Summary: Viktor thought that last night had meant something. So why was he being treated this way?Have You Heard? in Viktor's pov.





	We should talk!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if this fic was going to happen, but then I heard some cover of Charlie Puth's Attention, and I knew better.
> 
> This is the second part of the series of two oneshots. It's meant to be read after "Have You Heard?". Don't know how it is as a fic on its own. Viktor's pov is way more dramatic than Yuuri's. You have been warned.

Viktor had woken up early. It meant that he practically had not slept at all, only an hour or two. It felt like there was electricity running in his veins. His heart would not calm down. Viktor even caught himself sighing with his hairbrush stopping mid-length his long hair, eyes dazingly staring at nowhere.

He could not concentrate, it was impossible. How ridiculous. Viktor had been so sure that he would never end up being like this. Yes, of course he had thought about it. He had flirted before, there had been attraction with some. But Viktor had thought that maybe he was a little strange, never feeling enough desire to place his lips over someone else’s. That was it, not enough. His brains always reasoned that the trouble from being with someone would outweigh what he could benefit from it.

Last night had been the first time he had wanted to _taste_ someone. A kiss – was as he thought it would be. But the act of kissing, something he never felt like something for him, he had actually enjoyed it.

And he had done good!

Take that, Chris. Making fun of him for not wanting to “practice” it with some random people. This had proven that there had not been any reason for him to have to swallow the saliva of any of those who had tried to make a move on him during those countless parties. And Yuuri had looked like he really had enjoyed it, too.

Viktor let out a screeching noise from the back of his throat, before letting his forehead hit the kitchen counter. He had been standing next to the coffee machine, waiting it to fulfil its job.

He was going to die. This was definitely it.

Viktor clutched his chest when he lifted his head. There must have been a red mark in his forehead. He could already feel the skin throbbing. The cheeks hurt too, for different reason. He lifted his hands over the prickling cheeks, only to realize that he was smiling. And he could not stop. It hurt so good. Viktor kept humming along the rhythm of a song which name he could not place.

He filled the coffee mug. It was one of those cheesy ones from the set with motivational words plastered on them. Chris had gotten them for him last Christmas as a joke, Viktor had told him that they were lame, now he was too embarrassed to admit that he actually kind of liked them. Did they fit his black and white décor? No. But Chris had been kind enough to say nothing whenever Viktor placed a one of those mismatched colored mugs in front of him. At least they were pastel.

This purple one, now filled, had ‘LOVE’ printed on it with white font.

Viktor let out another sigh. Makkachin huffed sleepily on Viktor’s feet.

He could not wait to see Yuuri again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Viktor had given up from hoping a phone call when he realized for his displeasure that they had not exchanged numbers. But it would be fine. He had seen Yuuri in the campus many times before. Well, he had kind of recognized him in the bar. They did not really have close mutual friends, which must be the only reason why Viktor had not ended up in his arm before.

So, obviously they would see each other in the campus, and then they would smile at each other, maybe a little hesitantly at first. And then, they would tell each other that they had fun, and Viktor might as well be brave enough to ask if Yuuri would like to maybe do it again sometimes.

…and have coffee with him, make out in the library, meet Viktor’s dog, introduce their friends.

He had enough sense to know that it was important to have a healthy relationship. So, they would have to get to know each other to make sure that this would work. Viktor was not planning too much ahead. He was a reasonable person after all. Maybe it will not work out, and maybe Yuuri will not get along with Makkachin – which absolutely would not make the marriage work.

But, even if this would not be a happy ending, Yuuri had been wonderful. Viktor could not remember when was the last time he had wanted to try to get to know someone this much. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Yuuri was ignoring him.

It had been horrible. The awkward greeting in the corridor had left Viktor feeling confused.

Maybe Yuuri had been tired, in a hurry, something…

There was uncertainty curling inside Viktor’s chest. He stood in the empty hallway as he looked at the corridor where Yuuri’s back had disappeared.

All Viktor had managed to say was ‘Hi’ and ‘Sorry’. Which was not much.

He had tried, but after seeing the blank expression on the other’s face he had backed away. Viktor had not been expecting much, but there had not been even a bit of the warmth that could be compared with the way Yuuri had looked at him yesterday.

_Okay._

It was fine.

Until it was not fine, and Viktor found himself hurrying into the nearest empty staircase. He had been supposed to meet Chris before their first lecture together. Instead, he sent his friend a short text. He would not make it.

At first, he just stood there, trying to catch his breathe.

Suddenly, he was hiccupping.

And then the tears came.

“Okay,” Viktor muttered, quietly, nodding, slightly shaking, tearing up.

Now that he was alone, he understood that it hurt because he had been actually expecting something.

Viktor sat down and covered his face with his hands, asking himself what was wrong with him. This was not a reason to be bowling his eyes out. He was better than this.

He-

He had just thought that….

Oh well.

Maybe he had been too much. People said that sometimes – a lot of times, he was used to it. Even he knew how he was, but this was the moment when he realized that maybe he actually was too much for everyone.

He had been too much for Yuuri, too.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Maybe Viktor had overreacted. He had slightly calmed down. Just enough to rationalize to himself that Yuuri had been in late for his lecture. He would come to Viktor sooner or later – sooner would be preferred.

Convincing this was the only thing that helped him to not act like an emotional wreck in public.

When Viktor walked into the lecture hall Chris spotted him right away and sighed, “Finally.” Then he took a second glance of his friend. His eyebrows rose, but before he managed to say anything, Viktor stopped him.

“I know my face is swollen. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you sick? Is it the allergies?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. And allergies?” Viktor crunched his nose, “Chris, please, it’s winter.”

“Well, you look a lot like that one time you forgot to take the medication. Spring 2015. Never forget.”

“Thanks,” Viktor said with a bitter voice. He was not in mood for this. Also, he really wished that Chris would already delete those pics.

Viktor passed the row Chris was already sitting in and muttered, “I’m going to sit back.”

He needed to find a corner to sulk in peace.

Chris blinked in confusion but ended up following his friend up the stairs of the auditorium.

“So, we are not talking about this?” Chris asked when they were seated.

Viktor answered with a gruff voice, “No.” And that was it.

He would need to think another way to walk into Yuuri on that day. He was determined.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Viktor had survived the lecture. He still felt like shit, though.

And there had been no sight of Yuuri. Viktor had been glancing around constantly, he would know.

Chris, being a great and an awful friend at the same time, confronted him, “What the hell is wrong with you? Tell me. Is something seriously wrong?”

Viktor was going to keep it in, he really was.

“I think I was dumbed!” Viktor admitted, more loudly than he first realized. He just had to get it out, okay? He was miserable.

“What? When did you have _time_ to get dumbed? Since when have you even wanted to date anyone? Wasn’t it just last week’s brunch when you made it clear that being in a relationship didn’t fit your ‘aesthetics’. I’m so confused,” Chris blinked.

A group of first year students were staring at them, so Viktor ushered Chris to walk with him.

“Ugh, people,” Viktor grimaced. “I don’t want to talk about this here.”

“And when have you ever cared of what people says?”

“Now, because I feel like someone is scooping my heart out with a spoon.”

Viktor paused when he saw Mila walking to their direction. “Wait, you can come too,” he said.

She only blinked once, before trailing behind the two.

“What is going on with you today?” Chris asked, scandalized.

Viktor fastened his pace.

“You look like you’ve been crying,” Chris commented.

“Wait, have you actually been crying?” Mila asked in shock when Viktor was not denying it.

Viktor let out an excessive sigh before admitting, “Maybe.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

After being constantly on the edge of breaking down, Viktor used his favorite coping mechanism: sucking it up. He tried to ignore the idea that Yuuri was never planning on talking to him again.

Viktor spent twenty minutes in the toilet. He washed his face and tried to fix his hair. The ponytail he managed to pull up was already falling apart when he finally walked out.

Chris kept sending him worrying glances, because even though he now knew what was wrong, Viktor had not graced them with the information of about who had he been talking about.

“We should talk about this.”

“I don’t want to, Chris.”

“You always want to complain about things.”

“This isn’t like that,”

“Then tell me how it is.”

Viktor groaned, “I don’t know how I let this happen.”

“Who, what, how?”

Viktor’s voice was quiet when he said, “Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Katsuki-“ Chris paused, “Wait, what?”

When Viktor finally did start to talk he could not stop himself.

“I think this is the first time I actually have consulted you about a guy. I feel like we have accomplished a new level in our friendship,” Chris commented with a dazed expression.

Viktor was confident that this was also the last time.

Chris had offered getting them both something to eat when Viktor had expressed his horror of going into the cafeteria where anyone could judge his failed love life. The way rumors got around was merciless.

What if Yuuri heard? What if did not want to spend his time with some moping loser? He would rather starve.

Chris had explained that there was no need to go that far. They could sit together on one of those hidden couches next to the backdoors and eat there.

Waiting for Chris’ return, Viktor went ahead there, and ended up lying on his stomach. He stared at the withering yucca palm in the corner – somehow, he could relate with the plant. The best days were clearly behind for both of them.

Chris’ eyes where stormy when he returned. But he stated that it was nothing, people were just being unsensitive. He coaxed Viktor to sit up and eat before the food got cold.

Sitting was exhausting

 

* * *

* * *

 

Viktor had been patient, but nothing.

Yuuri clearly did not want to talk to him.

Part of him was still hoping that maybe Yuuri would rush around some corner in any moment now.

Then he saw Yuuri smiling brightly and hugging someone Viktor had seen before with him. The other was practically clinging to Yuuri. An unfamiliar nasty feeling started to spread in Viktor.

Viktor turned around and walked away as fast as he could without making it look like he was running.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Viktor was tired. Ugh. He just wanted to go home to Makkachin and dispose that fucking inspirational trash of a mug. But he had missed the bus, so he had another half an hour left to wait. He was already feeling awful, so he decided to torture himself even more: instead of going to the café nearby and getting some warm coffee, he stood in the cold weather.

In the morning when he had stepped out of his home, he had felt the freezing weather. But naïve him had the delusional impression of some idiotic ‘feelings’ keeping him warm. When arriving at uni’s bus stop, he had wished to have brought a thick sweater to wear underneath his coat. Now, later on that day, he was thankful.

_‘Bring me the pain, universe. You can’t hurt me anymore.’_

His eyes caught a couple snuggling close to each other in the library’s second floor’s window.

Viktor felt his eye twitching.

His hair was a mess, he had ruined his skincare routine, he would die alone. Viktor Nikiforov was officially having the worst day, ever.

While in the middle of thinking which of the sappy films in his collection of old DVD’s stolen from Georgi might ease his suffering, he noticed the person who his eyes had been searching the whole damn day.

It was Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki, with his messy hair and hideous winter coat.

Ugh.

He was so cute.

Yuuri had been looking at Viktor’s direction, and now their eyes were locked.

Viktor could not move, he could not breathe. Yuuri seemed surprised, but there was no regret in his eyes to be seen, nothing. He just stared, like he had not just broken Viktor’s heart in million pieces. Now, that was just shameless.

Viktor tightened his lips together, and he felt his lower lip trembling.

Maybe he should just go. There was another bus stop in front of the Fine Arts Building. So what, Yuuri did not care for him. The other clearly was not interested, which again was….fine. Viktor looked away and sighed.

He was waiting Yuuri to leave Viktor to his misery, which surprisingly did not happen.

“Are you okay?” Viktor heard the unsure voice ask.

Yuuri had stopped walking, and Viktor felt like a deer caught in the headlight.

“I-,” Viktor started, and stopped. He muttered with a passive aggressive tone, “No, I’m not.”

Yuuri blinked, his eyes wide.

Was it really that weird that last night might have meant something for Viktor?

“Is something wrong? Are you hurting?”

“Really?” Viktor could hear his own bitterness.

He narrowed his blue eyes, trying his best to not start crying again. He would not allow himself to be humiliated like that, even though, no, he was not ‘fine’. He would never be fine again. He was going to live as a hermit from now on.

“I just wanted to help. You looked like you were about to…” Yuuri seemed to be trying to find the right words.

Viktor’s shoulders tensed. “You think I look pitiful?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

 _Oh god_ , and now he sounded like he had been crying the whole day. Which he had, but still.

“No, of course not,” Yuuri hurried.

It was difficult to understand what Yuuri was trying to achieve here. The still open wound of being rejected stung harshly. Viktor closed his eyes shut tight before opening them again. He had to pull himself together.

“You’re seriously trying to comfort me, _now_?”

“I shouldn’t?”

Did this person honestly want to make Viktor’s life this miserable?

A bitter laugh escaped from his mouth. Viktor wanted to cry. He felt the anger wash away, leaving behind the emptiness and the horrible thought that maybe it was him. Maybe, it was just all Viktor who was making a big deal out of this. Chris had told how one-night things are. Maybe Viktor should have listened his friend.

“No, you- I’m just,” Viktor tried. “I just thought that-“ he shook his head and stopped himself from saying something embarrassing.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Yuuri say.

“And now he’s telling me he’s sorry,” Viktor muttered to himself.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, you definitely had no problem earlier.” Unintentionally, his fists clenched.

“Have I done something?” Yuuri asked. The gesture of pushing a wisp of pitch black hair behind his ear was somewhat charming.

Viktor wanted to punch himself for thinking that. The he processed what had been said. Viktor’s eyes widened. He searched anything he had seen in Yuuri’s eyes last night.

Still nothing.

“Viktor?” Yuuri sounded unsure.

Viktor frowned. “At least you got the name right.”

Yuuri looked frantic, “What did I do?”

“Why are you acting like this?” Viktor raised his voice, “Is this some kind of a joke? Are you having fun? Because honestly, I’m not.”

“I don’t understand.”

Viktor tried to stop himself from shouting, he really did, but then something in him snapped. All the restrain disappeared. He was pissed off.

“What the fuck is there to understand?” What in this is so confusing?”

Yuuri looked more confused than ever.

“I have no idea what you mean, just tell me what have I done to you, because honestly, I can’t name a single thing!”

Viktor felt his shoulders shaking.

“You kissed me!” he shouted.

It echoed in the yard.

Yuuri pretty mouth gaped.

“I what?”

“You kissed me, it was my first.” And right after the words were out, he realized what he had just confessed. Viktor nervously brushed back a strand of his hair that had fallen over his face.

He could basically _feel_ Yuuri’s stare.

“Fuck.” Viktor lowered his head, defeated. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

The other stayed quiet for quite a while, so Viktor decided to keep talking now that he had already gotten the earlier out.

“You! You behave like nothing’s wrong, like nothing happened – nothing. Like it was nothing. Like it was… You – oh no, oh my god,“ and now his eyes were tearing up. Great. But he finally got it. “I fell for a player.”

Yuuri who was apparently a completely douche, asked, “For who?”

“I can’t believe I fell for it. You just act like you don’t even know me. You’re really so over this that you can’t even properly look me in the eye when we cross in the hallway?” Viktor sobbed.

“What are you talking about?”

“Why are you acting like this? You were so sweet yesterday. You told me you think I’m beautiful, and that you adore my hair and that- ,“ Viktor’s voice broke in mid-sentence.

Yuuri looked dazed. “I did?” Then suddenly he stilled.

Viktor sniffled. “I don’t appreciate people mocking me. You lied to my face. I didn’t know you were this cruel, Yuuri. I feel like an idiot.”

The tears would not stop. He used his sleeve to wipe the tears away, but new ones kept covering his cheeks. It was frustrating. Viktor was trying to remember whether he was carrying tissues in his bag when Yuuri said something that completely threw him off.

“I do think you’re beautiful. I just would never have the courage to tell you that.”

“What are you playing at? You told me those things really easily, in fact, amongst many other things,” Viktor muttered darkly.

“Now I see that I wasn’t anything special, after all. You do this often, Yuuri? Huh? Just find someone who pleases the eye, flirt a bit, whisper sweet things and then forget it all,” Viktor spat the words out.

_Oh. So that was it._

“How many are there? Do they always fall for it this easily? Or maybe they are just smart enough to realize what you really mean when you tell them that you could see yourself falling in love with them.” Then something hit him. He had to ask. “Don’t tell me, you’re dating someone?”

Yuuri did not answer, Viktor took that as yes.

“Maybe the boy who is always close to you? The one kept touching you in the middle of hallway today?” Viktor hoped he was not crying anymore. Viktor felt the anger building up again. This emotional rollercoaster was far from over.

“You mean Phichit?” Yuuri said, uncertain.

“I see, you’re close,” Viktor snapped.

“Well yeah, he’s my best friend.”

_A best…_

“He’s not…?” he said hesitantly.

“He’s my best friend,” Yuuri assured.

Why did he sound like it was necessary to make Viktor understand? Yuuri did not care. It would not matter anyway. So he was not a cheater, it did not make him much better in Viktor’s books.

“I see.” He tried not to let the sigh mixed with relief show.

Yuuri was observing him. And maybe Viktor was not as mad anymore. He had already been tired before, and now this conversation was drying him out. But he needed to make Yuuri understand.

“Yuuri, you can’t just do this to people. You hurt me,” Viktor said, softly.

The reaction he got was not what he had expected to hear after the things he had said.

Yuuri’s eyes were not focused on Viktor anymore. No, but he seemed thoughtful. His eyebrows were drawn in a frown, before they suddenly shot up.

“I _did_ go out yesterday?” Yuuri stated slowly.

“Of course you did,” Viktor said, baffled. Yuuri was stating the obvious.

For some reason the confusion was clear on Yuuri’s face.

Viktor waited patiently for whatever excuses were about to come out.

Finally, Yuuri looked straight at Viktor.

“Yesterday,” Yuuri started and swallowed. “I’m so so so sorry!”

Viktor was startled to the other bending into a deep bow.

Then, Yuuri started to blabber, “I think I might have drunk too much. I honestly, don’t remember a thing. I’m so sorry. I apologize, I keep my distance, whatever you want. You won’t see me ever bothering you again.”

Viktor blinked, sniffling slightly. “What do you mean?”

Yuuri straightened his back, but it seemed like he was for some reason afraid to meet eyes again.

“I forgot! I completely forgot I even went out yesterday. And it had been pretty long since I’ve been in a bar. I must have been over-drinking, and out of my mind. Obviously, since I actually s-stole a kiss from you,” Yuuri Katsuki actually _stuttered_ with his words.

Viktor was speechless.

A pinkish flush was forming over Yuuri’s cheekbones and tip of his nose.

Viktor heart started to beat faster.

“Not that someone wanting to do it would have to be drunk. I bet a lot of people would want to,” and now the dark red hue covered the earlier light blush. Yuuri was biting his lips way too harshly.

Viktor’s eyes followed the movement.

Yuuri did not remember? Could it really be, he had not been ignoring Viktor? He wanted to kiss Viktor. He did think that Viktor was beautiful.

_He wants to kiss me._

Okay, maybe his head was kind of stuck on that.

“Clearly, I made you feel uncomfortable. I can’t believe myself,” Yuuri groaned.

Oh no. No. Viktor was not letting that misunderstanding to bother Yuuri.

“I was really in the favor, of that kiss. There was nothing really to be stolen,” he admitted, watching Yuuri carefully whether he would right away regret saying it.

Viktor was rewarded with even more blush.

He could not help it, he took a step forward, Yuuri almost automatically one back.

How strange. 

“Why are you so embarrassed? You act so weird,” Viktor pondered. It was like their roles from yesterday had been swapped.

“Oh my god, I probably made a huge fool out of myself,” Yuuri groaned.

_Cute._

“You literally swept me off my feet,” Viktor said as he approached Yuuri like the other was a frightened animal.

Yuuri snapped his head up, “I did- what?”

“You asked me to dance, I said yes, and we did. Then you offered me a drink,” Viktor felt more confident as he got closer to Yuuri.

“I-I-,“ Yuuri stammered. The poor boy tried to back off. He stopped when they were standing face-to-face, right in front of the library’s front door.

Now, as Yuuri was not sitting on his lap, nor spinning him around on the dance floor, nor cornering him against the bar’s toilet door, Viktor realized their height difference. It was thrilling for some reason. This closeness felt familiar from the night.

Unconsciously, he reached to touch the tip of Yuuri’s left ear that peaked under the hair.

“Then you...”

Viktor did not continue the sentence after seeing Yuuri gulping. Viktor’s eyes could not stray from Yuuri even if he had tried. Yuuri’s chest was raising and falling heavily as the shorter of the two tried to avoid Viktor’s gaze.

Viktor almost felt bad, caging him with his body.

“Your ears are red,” he could not stop himself from commenting the newly found observation.

For Viktor’s disappointed Yuuri tried to cover his ear, but Viktor took a hold of Yuuri’s wrist before he managed to do so.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri uttered.

The newly found confident and desire made him act in a way he had done never before.

“A pay back,” Viktor said, and pushed Yuuri easily against the door.

Yuuri’s eyes were so incredibly wide. He was not fighting back, just letting himself be held against the solid wall. In the daylight Viktor could see the dilated pupils in those dark eyes.

Viktor let himself lean in, and their lips met.

It was a short kiss, nothing like last night, and still, when they pulled apart Yuuri gasped for air.

“What is this with you, being all shy, acting so innocent.” Viktor pushed his leg between Yuuri’s, preventing any chance of escaping. It did not look like Yuuri was planning on leaving, but maybe Viktor just wanted to try it. He had seen it once done in a movie.

Yuuri looked dazed, but Viktor wanted all his attention. So, he placed his thumb under Yuuri’s chin and tilted his head up. Obediently, Yuuri let it happen. Viktor felt his chest swell. 

“You’re wearing glasses,” he said, thinking of last night’s Yuuri.

“I always do,” Yuuri said quietly.

Viktor hummed before saying, “You weren’t yesterday.”

Yuuri did not answer anything. He was most likely trying to remember last night. Viktor let Yuuri just be lost in his thoughts for a second. It was nice to look at Yuuri pursing his lips.

Viktor could not believe his luck.

“You aren’t rejecting me.”

Yuuri looked like he was about to say something but then his attention was caught by Viktor’s closeness. Inside, Viktor was basically beaming. He hovered a little closer.

“Wha-what is this?” Yuuri sounded shaky.

Viktor grinned, “I already told you, a pay back.”

He leaned for another kiss. For Viktor’s delight Yuuri’s hands grabbed a hold of Viktor’s shirt’s hem, clinging to him. Viktor smiled mid-kiss.

The kiss ended, they parted, Yuuri’s eyes were on him. Good, that was how it was supposed to be.

“I had no idea that you could blush this prettily. It makes me wonder how far it reaches,” Viktor said and reached to the collar of Yuuri’s shirt underneath the open winter coat. Then he stretched the fabric with his forefinger to expose Yuuri’s collarbones.

It was amusing how Yuuri swatted his own hand over his chest, bringing the fabric back to its place, covering the bared skin again.

“I was just checking,” Viktor said innocently, and most likely sounding anything but it.

Yuuri was wordless, it seemed. Viktor’s eyes softened. He leaned his head to rest it on Yuuri’s shoulder. It was the relief what he felt so deeply.

“You scared me, Yuuri,” he admitted. He was not used to being this open with anyone. And somehow a person who gotten plastered and forgotten him had managed to make him do it.

“When you just walked away this morning, I was sure you were ignoring me,” Viktor came undone. “You were like a stranger, and it broke me. I was trying to make sense of it. But you never came to talk to me. And we did not exchange numbers yesterday. You never came to me. I got so confused. I waited the whole day, then I saw you hugging with someone and I felt like giving up,” Viktor confessed. It came out muffled as his mouth was against the collar of that awful shapeless coat of Yuuri’s which, actually, was softer than he had expected. Viktor breathed in the scent of its owner.

“I still don’t remember,” Yuuri reminded.

“It seems so,” Viktor said slowly. Was he a little disappointed? Maybe. Was he blaming Yuuri? No.

“Things like these does not really happen.”

Viktor agreed. Or, he would have agreed if last night this storm of a person had not forced his way into Viktor’s life.

“You’re saying that you don’t usually spent your Thursday nights by seducing people?” So, maybe he still needed some reassurance.

“Seducing?” Yuuri sounded scandalized. “No!”

“Really?” Viktor let his instinct take over as his mouth move close to Yuuri’s pulse point. 

“No,” Yuuri said, and shivered. “I might have heard that I have the tendency to challenge people to dance battles, but this is the first time I’ve been blamed for…breaking anyone’s heart.”

“Is that so,” Viktor hummed, playing with Yuuri’s hair. It had a nice length. Viktor’s fingers could probably run perfectly through it. Also, it was satisfying that he could spot the embarrassment in Yuuri’s explanation.

“Uhum,” Yuuri nodded, and swallowed.

Viktor dared to plant a small kiss on the bare neck.

Yuuri squealed, and Viktor felt to be entitled to plant another one where Yuuri’s jawline began.

 “Um,” Yuuri said, “Viktor.”

“Yes?” he answered, distracted with his doings.

“What are you doing?”

“Seducing you.”

Viktor tilted his head, so that he could meet Yuuri’s eye.

Yuuri looked afraid to move. Viktor hoped he had not changed his mind.

“What exactly did I say yesterday?”

There was no pushing away, so Viktor felt safe to let a smirk appear.

“ _All_ kind of things.”

A panic flashed on Yuuri’s face.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “I’m going to make you say them all over again.”

In fact, it was not like Yuuri had said anything particularly filthy. Viktor’s best friend was Chris, he would know. But it was worth the alarmed expression on Yuuri’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> [✿](http://queenoffennoscandia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
